Rose's Timebaby
by Psycho-Stranger
Summary: After getting trapped in her new universe, Rose finds herself pregnant with the Doctors baby. How will she raise a Timelord in a universe where they don't exist? Lot's of fluff and positive cuteness! Also some sad moments.
1. Chapter 1

Rose was not okay. It had been two weeks since she had become trapped in the new universe. All of her wanted the Doctor to come and save her, part of her knew he never would. Part of her wondered if she wasn't just heartbroken, as if he had left her with something.

It was early on a Saturday when something happened. She rolled out of bed to find her stomach churning. She ran to the bathroom, dropped her head into the toilet, and emptied her stomach of its contents. When she finished she sat on the floor cursing the sickness, she'd always hated sickness.

"Rose," she heard her mom come in, "Rose, are you okay darling?"

She flushed the toilet and pushed herself off the floor. "Yah mum," she called back, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jackie Tyler asked.

"Yah," Rose answered, picking up her toothbrush, "I'm sure."

Of course, she wasn't really sure. She just didn't want her mum pestering her. Though the vomiting had stopped, her stomach rolled painfully. She brushed her teeth quickly, got dressed, and went downstairs to where her dad, Pete Tyler, was making bacon and eggs. The smell of the bacon was almost enough to send her running back to the bathroom, but she resisted.

"Bacon?" Her dad offered.

"No thank you," Rose said, trying not to breath through her nose.

"What?" Her dad asked, "But you love bacon."

"Just not feeling well," Rose said. She couldn't take it. She bolted for the bathroom to re-empty her already empty belly.

She barely noticed when her mum pulled her hair back murmuring, "I thought you said you were fine."

She finished and let her mum take her back upstairs. "You are not going anywhere today," her mum scolded, "Not when your that sick."

"It's probably just a one day flu," Rose protested, "I'm really fine."

But Jackie wouldn't listen. She made sure Rose was in bed before saying, "Anything you want?"

"Strawberries," Rose muttered as she drifted back to sleep, "Can I please have some strawberries?"

* * *

Rose reawakened several hours later to find a bowl of strawberries on her bedside table. She smiled and plucked the fattest one off the top. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. She sat up to find next to the bowl, a pregnancy test with a note saying: I craved strawberries when I was pregnant with you. Rose laughed out loud at this.

She took another bite of her strawberry. It was impossible, she couldn't be pregnant. She hadn't had sex since the Doctor and her had... Her thoughts trailed off. That had been almost three weeks ago. It was impossible. She had her period just last week. She was in the bathroom instantly ripping open the package. The next five minutes were the longest in her life. She stared at the test, not knowing what she wanted. Finally, a little pink plus.

She didn't know whether to be relieved or angry. She didn't want a baby, but it was his baby. She set her hand on her belly. There was a little Timelord growing in there. Shit. There. Was. A. Little. Timelord. And it was in her belly.

Rose took a deep breath. Shit. She shut her eyes and ran her fingers over her stomach several times. It grumbled in response. Remembering how hungry she was, she went back to her strawberries.

She wandered into the kitchen and around the house. How would her mom react? How would Mickey react? How would any doctor react to a baby with two hearts? Her Doctor would be happy, he would smile and congratulate her and himself. The TARDIS would celebrate with them, believing itself to be a parent. She found herself back in her room, crying as if she had lost him all over again.

* * *

At half past three her mum came home.

"Rose?" She called.

Rose stumbled out of her room, probably looking like hell. "Hey mum," she said halfheartedly.

"Did I wake you?" Her mum asked worriedly.

"No," Rose admitted, "Just wallowing in my self pity."

"Don't do that," her mum told her, "It's not good for you." Lowering her voice she added, "Did you take the test?"

Rose nodded.

"And?" Her mum pressed.

Rose nodded again. "It's his you know," she said, "the Doctors." It was the first time she'd said it out loud.

Her mum smiled. "I'm just happy that your not seriously ill," she said, "And I'm getting a grandchild."

"I don't want to tell anybody just yet," Rose said, "Not until I come to terms with it myself."

"Alright darling," her mum tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I'll help you keep your little secret."

"It won't be little for very long," Rose pointed out.

"We'll just keep it quiet until then," her mum said.

Rose smiled and hugged her mum. She wasn't ready for this, not just yet. She knew she would have to tell everyone eventually, but it could wait. Just a little while longer.

* * *

**This will be my first multi-chapter fic! So I'll let everyone vote on the babies gender and names, and all that jazzy shtuff.**

**-Criminal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose obviously works at Torchwood. So I used characters from the show Torchwood, but due to the alternate universe they all live and work in London with Rose.**

* * *

After about two weeks Rose's morning sickness died down, though she was still constantly nauseous (especially around meat). But it didn't take long before her dad cornered her.

"Rose?" he asked, "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because I've heard you vomiting every morning for the past two weeks."

Well she thought I have to tell him sometime. "Um," she began, "The thing is... I'm pregnant."

Her dads jaw hit the floor. "Really?" He asked, "Your pregnant?"

"Yep," Rose nodded, bracing herself for his response to the next part, "With a Timelord baby."

Her dad looked shocked and confused. "Wait, Timelord as in, the man who you traveled with for all those years?"

Rose nodded slowly.

"So your pregnant with an alien baby?"

Rose nodded again.

Her dad backed away a bit. "You loved the guy?" He asked.

"Completely," Rose assured him.

"Then I can't wait to be a grandpa," he kissed her forehead, "Congratulations darling." He patted her shoulder and walked away.

Rose nearly melted with relief. It probably helped that her dad had met the Doctor once. After a minute's thought, she decided that it was time everybody knew about her baby. She would announce it the very next day to her coworkers. Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Lisa Hallett, and of course, Mickey Smith.

The next day she walked into Torchwood. The facilities took up the twelve story basement of a office building belonging to a supposedly unimportant branch of the government. Rose stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. She could do this.

She took the elevator to the bottom where they all worked. Seeing as they worked on the tenth floor down the air was oddly damp, and the entire area was brightly lit. Three were four main rooms on the floor. The main room, where they did their computer work, the conference room, where they conferenced, the medical lab where they studied new species they found, lastly the break room, where they weren't allowed to talk about aliens. Below them were the cells where they kept live (and sometimes dead) specimens. Their floor was dedicated to the research and discovery of new species. Rose liked the job because they tended to stumble across things she had seen with the Doctor.

Today she walked in to find Ianto and Lisa flirting, Owen in the medical room, Toshi tapping away at her computers, and Mickey hadn't gotten to work yet. Rose moved to get some coffee. Lisa looked at her curiously.

"Rose?" She asked, "Is something up?"

"Just tired," Rose replied.

"No," Lisa slipped away from Ianto, much to his displeasure, "You haven't been acting right for nearly two weeks. This isn't your usual other universe, mopy weird. You've been coming in late and calling in sick almost every day. We're worried about you."

Rose looked into Lisa's big brown eyes. "I'm pregnant," Rose cried.

"Oh my god," Lisa cried.

"Shut up," Toshi said.

Ianto was out of the room faster than lightning.

"The only problem is, the baby isn't human, it's a Timelord," Rose explained. When the girls looked confused she said, "An alien."

Both the other girls gasped. "Do you want to... you know?" Toshi asked.

"No," Rose shook her head, "No possible way. The babies father was the Doctor, the love of my life. There is no way I'm getting rid of it."

"How on earth are you going to raise an alien baby?" Lisa asked.

"Well," Rose began, "Timelords look human, except they have two hearts. I'm guessing the pregnancy will be nine months like a normal human baby, but I'm not quite sure. The thing is, due to the two hearts, I can't take the baby to any normal hospital."

"We can use the medical room down here," Toshi said, "They've got an ultrasound system and everything."

"Brilliant," Rose said, her enthusiasm fueled by that of her coworkers.

"Yah," Lisa agreed, "Let's go ask Owen now."

Before Rose could protest the other girls were dragging her over to the medical room where Ianto and Owen were hiding.

Owen was carefully picking apart a new specimen. It was large and blue and its skin swirled with light colored spotted patterns. It also had black hair that pulled back into a thick braid like thing. Owen was disassembling the braid, which turned out to be full of long nerves, as he would tell everyone later when they weren't listening. He didn't even look up when the girls walked in. He just said, "Congratulations Rose, Ianto was just telling me the good news."

"Thank you Owen," Rose said, "I was actually wondering if you could help me with my 'big news.'"

Owen looked up in confusion. With his glasses, Rose actually found him oddly attractive. She never acted on it though, still in love with her Doctor.

"The father is an alien," Lisa explained from her left, "A good, human looking alien."

"If he looks human then why can't you go to a regular hospital?" Owen asked.

"Don't be dumb," Rose said, "The kid will be different on the inside. I can't believe you are actually trying to pass up the opportunity to watch an alien baby develop."

Owen raised an eyebrow at this. "Fair point," he said, "I'll do it."

"Thank you," Rose said, "Can you all do me a favor and not tell Mickey. He never particularly liked the Doctor, and I kinda want to be the person to break the news."

Everyone nodded.

"Thank you," Rose called.

"Group hug," Lisa cried pulling Rose and Toshi into a tight hug, "you to Owen." Ianto wrapped himself around Lisa, while Owen awkwardly hugged them all so that Rose was trapped in the middle.

* * *

**Comment with tips and whatever else people comment about. Comments make me happy! :)**

**-Criminal**


	3. Chapter 3

**For any of you having Torchwood feels, I am sorry. I didn't feel like inventing a whole new team of people. Oh and: Contest alert! More info at the end of the chapter.**

It had been three weeks since Rose had told her coworkers about her timebaby. Eight weeks altogether into the pregnancy. Owen had given her a check up and confirmed the pregnancy, and now asked her endless questions. Rose always rolled her eyes and answered to the best of her ability. Lisa also flitted about like a bird, taking on more of the work so as to keep Rose off her feet. Her mom constantly complained that she shouldn't be going to work in her condition. With everything going on Rose was amazed that Mickey still hadn't figured it out.

She walked into work on a Monday, causing Owen to almost fall out of his chair in his excitement to talk to her.

"Easy Owen," she joked, "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Well we don't have anything new yet," he cried.

"And that means what?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We finally have time to do an ultrasound," Owen was acting like a kid in a candy shop.

Rose suddenly felt very excited. "Really?" She asked, the warmth of the feeling spreading throughout her body. She had been asking Owen when they'd be able to an ultrasound since he had confirmed the pregnancy.

"Yah," he cried, "Lets go."

Everyone spilled into the medical room. Rose pulled off her jacket and rolled up her shirt over her belly before jumping into a seat near the edge of the room. Owen had obviously been preparing for this, so all the machinery was already set up and simply had to be turned on.

Rose winced when the cold goop touched her skin. On her left Lisa was shaking with anticipation. Behind her, Ianto sipped his tea in a hilariously British manner. To her right Toshi was watching with curiosity, but little excitement.

"You don't have many in office pregnancies, do you?" Rose asked.

"Not at all," Toshi replied glancing over to Lisa.

"Now I've only used this for aliens," Owen pointed out, "so don't expect anything right away."

He pressed the wand to Rose's belly spreading the goop about. Everyone watched the screen apprehensively. A small light appeared followed closely by a second light. The lights fluttered quickly. Rose gasped realizing they were her babies hearts. Two little lights. She watched as Owen traced the outline of the baby on the screen. It wasn't clear, but it was there.

"Rose?" The insistent question brought her out of her reverie.

"What?" She asked shaking her head.

"I was asking if you wanted a picture to show your mom," Owen explained simply.

"Definitely," Rose said turning back to the ultrasound.

The machine whirred and spat out the grainy image.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

They all jumped and turned to the voice.

Mickey seemed to be filling the door of the medical room. It was impossible to hide the ultrasound and the goop on Rose's belly.

"You never told him?" Lisa whispered, a little too loudly.

"Never told me what?" Mickey asks. His voice has a dangerous edge.

"I'm pregnant," Rose admitted, "With the Doctor's baby."

Mickey's shoulders drooped. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks. Rose didn't expect him to be sad.

"I'm sorry," she said, suddenly feeling very heartbroken and embarrassed that her coworkers had to see this.

Thankfully her coworkers sensed the thin ice and slipped past Mickey.

"Rose?"

She buried her face in her hands so she couldn't see him. She felt him sit down next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared," she whispered.

"What were you scared of?" Mickey reached around to squeeze her shoulders.

"You didn't like the Doctor," Rose whimpered, she felt incredibly foolish, but she couldn't help it, "I thought you wouldn't like the baby."

"Rose," Mickey teased.

"Don't tease me," Rose snapped, now angry as well as embarrassed and confused and sad, "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Rose," Mickey's voice was softer, "I'm sorry for teasing you. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, and you can tell me anything."

"I know," Rose said, but she couldn't find the words to explain how she felt.

"I promise," Mickey told her, "If you need anything, anything at all, just ask me."

Rose nodded, leaning on his shoulder. She smiled and looked up at him. "Strawberries?" she asked, almost jokingly.

"Only the freshest," Mickey said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Rose shut the door as quietly as possible. Her mum was probably in the kitchen. She snuck through the house. She could hear her mum now, singing, most likely wearing headphones seeing as she was worse than usual.

Rose appeared in the doorway. The ultrasound photo clutched tightly behind her back.

"Hello dearie," her mom cried pulling out her headphones, "How was work?"

"Another one of the blue aliens showed up," Rose said, "It was the third one this month. Owen decided to call them Simia Spatium Hyacintho, which is latin for something. The rest of us call them Na'vi, 'cause they look like the aliens from that James Cameron movie."

"Isn't it illegal to tell me this stuff?" her mum asked.

"You asked," Rose said with a smile.

"What have you got behind your back?" her mum asked, suddenly realizing that Rose was hiding something.

"Nothing you'd want to see," Rose taunted.

"Rose Marie Tyler," her mother called jokingly, "you show me what you have behind your back."

Rose's smile only widened as she dodged her mothers grabs for the ultrasound she was hiding. "Alright, alright," she laughed, "I'll only show you so you don't wrinkle it."

Her mother gasped at the photo. "Is that my grand daughter?" she asked enthusiastically.

"You don't know the gender yet," Rose laughed.

"Yah well it better be a girl," her mum said.

"I'm still excited to be a mum," Rose said, she smiled down at the photo, "I don't care what the gender is, as long as he or she looks like his dad."

"What are you going to name it?" Her mum asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Rose realized, "I never really thought about it." She took the photo from her mum. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable."

She went to her room and tucked the ultrasound into her mirror. Owen had said he wanted to do ultrasounds as often as possible no matter how unnecessary simply because he had done a ton of internet research, and as far as he could tell the baby was developing like any other human except with two hearts. He had also told her not to trust him with every aspect of the pregnancy because he worked with aliens, not babies.

Rose thought back to what her mum had asked. What was she going to name the baby? She wondered what the Doctor would want to name it. She pulled out a piece of paper to begin a list. After quite a bit of thought and reminiscing she narrowed it down to three names for each gender.

For a girl: Sarah Jane, Harriet Rae, or Jacqueline Reinette.

For a boy: Jack William, Rory Charles, or Peter Mickey.

She slipped the names into the mirror, next to the ultrasound. Spinning around she looked at her room. It was going to different when her little Timelord arrived. Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**If you haven't guessed already the contest is a gender and baby naming contest. You don't have to use one of the above names, though that would be preferred. Also, any names have to have something to do with Rose and the Doctors travels. The gender contest will continue for two chapters. The naming will continue until the baby is born. Good luck! Don't be afraid to comment, comments make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy with school and swim team. Anyways here's the chapter.**

* * *

Rose sifted through the racks of clothes. She really should have done this before. Now she was twelve weeks along and none of her clothes fit. Not to mention she was tired, moody, and craved food that didn't exist on earth.

"How about this?" Lisa asked, showing Rose a smart looking dress.

Without responding, Rose threw the dress in with the rest of the clothes she had already approved.

"I think this will do for now," Rose decided, and began heading towards the changing room.

She was stopped by the attendant, a small chubby girl with bright blue eyes and pixie cut brown hair. Her name tag said HELLO! MY NAME IS: Pandora. "I'm sorry sweetie," she said, "You're only allowed six items at a time." Oddly, the girl was American.

Rose looked at her overflowing cart. "That's okay," she said, "Lisa, I'll need some help."

Lisa's phone buzzed. She looked at the text. "Damn," she said, "Rose, I've got to go. I'm so sorry, Ianto says its an emergency, and Owen texted me not give minutes ago saying the exact same thing."

"That's alright," Rose sighed, "I knew the consequences of taking a coworker shopping."

Lisa grimaced and turned to leave.

"Are you doctors or something?" Pandora asked.

Rose thought. A doctor, a computer geek, an explorer, a coffee boy and two field workers. Sounded more like the beginning to a terrible joke than an office. "Nah, we work for the government."

"Like CIA agents?" The smaller girl asked.

"You could say that Bright Eyes," Rose replied. She scraped off the top six garments and went into the first stall.

"Do you need any help?" Pandora called.

"Just a minute." After a minute of shuffling she stepped back out. "Zip me up?" She asked.

Pandora stepped forward, and zipped up the dress Rose was wearing. "If you don't mind my asking," she said, "How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks," Rose replied looking at herself in the mirror. She liked the dress it was the same blue as the TARDIS.

"Same here."

Rose spun and looked at the girls belly. She realized that what she had thought was pudge was a baby bump, slightly smaller than her own.

"Wow," Rose said, "I hadn't even noticed."

"Only those who know me have," Pandora laughed, "I'm guessing its the same for you?"

Rose nodded. "I'm Rose, by the way," she said.

"Read my name tag," Pandora responded.

"Don't you have other costumers?" Rose realized.

"Only if they ring the bell," Pandora joked.

They went on to talk about cravings, funny reactions, and all sorts of other pregnancy things for the better part of the hour. Finally Rose asked the question that had been bugging her since Pandora had opened her mouth.

"So," she asked, "How does an adorable American girl like yourself end up working in a shop in London?"

Pandora thought about the answer for a moment. "Three years ago, I ran away from my home in small town Washington America. Through the next six months and a lot of weird circumstances, I somehow ended up here with no money. That's when I met Charlie O'Malley. We dated for a while and we were going to get married. But, just after I learned I was pregnant, he got in a car crash..." Pandora trailed off and swallowed, "I've been saving up to go home ever since."

"I'm so sorry," Rose said, "At least there's a chance my baby will meet his father, though it really is quite slim."

"If you don't mind," Pandora started, "What happened?" Her bright blue-green eyes were wide and curious, yet understanding and sad.

Rose felt an odd trust in the girl she barely knew, and decided to tell her what she could. "Well Bright Eyes," Rose said, "He's just a long way away, I'd have to pass through the void between universes to get to him."

Pandora looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked, "I don't mean to pry but that doesn't make any sense."

"Why don't we discuss it over coffee sometime?" Rose suggested, "I really have loved talking to you."

"Same here," Pandora smiled at her, "It's nice to find someone who feels the same way you do."

"Definitely," Rose found that she couldn't help but smile with Pandora, her grin was quite infectious.

Pandora wrote her number down on a slip of paper and handed it to Rose. "If you ever need anything," the smaller girl said, "Don't be afraid to call me."

"Of course," Rose replied, "Thank you for the talk."

"Your welcome," Pandora called back.

Rose wandered to the check out. She pulled out her phone and copied the number into her contacts, labeling it Bright Eyes. It really did feel good to meet someone who was so much like her while remaining so different. She just didn't know how much that someone was going to impact her life.

* * *

**If you really care, which I somewhat doubt, Pandora/Bright Eyes is based off my sister. She wants to run away to London or somewhere like that. Don't forget to vote on baby gender and name, name has to have something to do with Rose and the Doctor's adventures. Any other comments make me happy.**

**-Criminal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey, not much to say here... unless you actually care that I won a race at my first swim meet :D Then again, I doubt that. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

Rose had found herself a new best friend. Pandora was the kindest person in all of London who just so happened to have a lot of bad things happen to her. When asked, she was very open about her history, in fact she loved talking about her childhood. Rose found that she loved hearing about it. Pandora didn't pry at all about Rose's past either, when Rose said she didn't want to talk about something, Pandora left it at that.

One week after they had met Pandora had called Rose, practically squealing in the childish way, she could pull off so well. When Rose had asked what was so exciting, Pandora told her the baby was a boy. Ever since then, Rose had been pestering Owen to no end about getting her babies gender.

Now she was once again sitting in the ultrasound chair with her co workers crowded around her, Mickey included.

"I apologize in advance if I get this wrong," said Owen as he pressed the wand to Rose's belly. Not for the first time, Rose wished the Doctor was by her side. Rose also wished that Pandora could be there with her.

In this ultrasound, the baby was clear. Rose could even hear the little hearts fluttering. After a few minutes of trying to get a clear picture, Owen cleared his throat.

"Well Rose," he said, "It looks like you're having a baby girl."

Rose's heart stopped for barely a moment. She really hadn't thought about what she wanted. Part of her was disappointed to hear that it wasn't a boy, the other part was entranced. Her little baby girl. What would she be like? Probably adventurous and curious like her father. Who would that little girl be? What would Rose name her? She thought back to the list on her mirror. She would run names by the crew later.

"Rose?" Mickey's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yah?" Rose asked shaking her head.

"Owen was asking if you wanted a picture," Mickey said.

"Mum would kill me if I didn't show her one," Rose joked. The machine whirred and spat out a picture.

As with last time there were lots of congratulations and pats on the back. It took Rose nearly ten minutes before she could slip into the bathroom and wipe most of the goop of her stomach. When she finished she flipped open her phone and scrolled to the contact labeled Bright Eyes.

"Hello?" answered the now familiar American accent.

"Hey, it's Rose," Rose said, smiling to herself.

"Hey Rose, why ya' callin'?"

"I found out my babies gender," Rose replied, "It's a girl."

Pandora didn't squeal at the news like Rose thought she would. In fact, the line went dead. Pandora had hung up on her. She looked at her phone in confusion. She was ten stories down, it was quite possible she had just gotten cut off. She shrugged and slipped her phone back into her pocket. After an hour of nothing new Mickey said that those who wanted to could leave.

* * *

Rose went home. Her mother was there, humming a tune that she used to sing to Rose. Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles. She was struck by the sudden nostalgia of the simple tune. She pulled out the ultrasound of her daughter. She would play that song every night. That song would ward off any nightmares that her daughter had.

"Mum," Rose called, "I'm home early today."

"Anything interesting happen?" Her mum asked, breaking away from the song.

"Owen ate a giant donut in one bite," Rose replied. It was true, after the ultrasound they had ordered donuts to celebrate.

"Why'd you have donuts without me?" Her mum asked.

"Because," Rose said, slipping the ultrasound in front of her mum, "It's a girl."

Her mum was speechless for a moment. Rose thought that alone was incredible. "I knew it," Her mum finally said, "Do you know what you're going to name her?"

"I had an idea," Rose said, rolling the names she'd thought of through her mind.

"Tell me so I can approve," her mum said excitedly.

"Well I really liked Harriet," Rose began, "Like the prime minister from our old universe. Then I remembered this woman the Doctor and I met. It was clear they had been friends for a while. So I thought Sarah Jane. But I really wanted to honor Jack in some way. He was a flirt, but he really came in handy."

"Do you have any names though?" Her mum pressed.

"Harriet Reinette, or Sarah-Jane Jaqueline," Rose said slowly. She nodded confirming her decision. "Wait, Elizabeth Reinette, not Harriet."

"Why Elizabeth Reinette?" Her mum asked.

"Both people we met while traveling," Rose explained, "Elizabeth was the queen, and Reinette was a French girl."

"I like Sarah-Jane Jaqueline," her mum said pointedly, turning back to her dishes, "That way you can recognize the Sarah woman, the Captain, and your dear mum."

"It might change though," Rose pointed out.

"Might," her mum repeated.

Rose rolled her eyes and went to her room. She pulled out her phone and texted Pandora.

_Mum says I should name my daughter Sarah-Jane Jaqueline Tyler. I like it. What do you think? -RT_

It took ten minutes before Pandora responded.

_I like it. A lot. -PS_

_Really? -RT_

_Absolutely -PS_

_:) -RT_

Rose collapsed on the bed. The more she thought about the name, the more she loved it. Then she realized something.

_What does the S stand for? -RT_

_My full name is Pandora Jackie Smith. -PS_

_Oh, that's a pretty name. -RT_

_Thanks. -PS_

Rose didn't respond. Jaqueline now stood for three people. Jackie Tyler- her mum, Captain Jack Harkness- the man who almost stole her heart, and now Pandora Jackie Smith- the best she could have possibly made in her new universe.

She set her hand against her belly. "Do you like the name darling?" She whispered, "Do you like Sarah-Jane?"

A little something pressed outward into her hand, as if to say, 'Its absolutely perfect.'

Rose gasped as the baby kicked her hand again, playfully this time. It was euphoric, the feeling that raced through her. Her little girl was kicking. She giggled as Sarah-Jane kicked yet again.

* * *

**Aww, the baby's name is Sarah-Jane Jaqueline. Thank you to everyone who voted! You are all so so so amazing! Also, do you guys think my chapters are long enough? I can't tell because I write everything on my ipod. Comments and critiques make me happy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to upload this chapter early, but only one day. It's kinds sad but still fluffy. Also there is a bit of a crossover.**

* * *

Rose and Pandora walked into a little coffee shop down the street from Rose's home. It was a little hole in the wall place, perfectly private for the two young women. They were both halfway through their pregnancies and this was their little way of celebrating. The barista, a small girl with dark brown wavy hair, chocolate eyes, who went by the name: Clara, gave them each a free coffee. After all, they went to the café often enough for her to know them both by name.

"Congratulations on the halfway point girls," Clara said with her usual stunning smile.

"Thanks Clara," Rose said grabbing her free iced mocha.

"Thank you Miss Oswin-Oswald," Pandora said, grabbing her iced green tea, no milk no sugar and curtsying to the best of her ability.

"Geez Pan," Rose commented, "Just have to make everything so grand."

"I've always been like that," Pandora shrugged, "As far back as I can remember."

The door dinged as another customer entered. While Pandora launched into a story about some woman at the shop where she worked, Rose listened to Clara chatted with the customer.

"Hello Mary," Clara said, probably shooting the woman a smile.

"Hello darling," the woman said, she sounded like an older woman, probably eighty or so.

"So," Clara asked, "What would you like?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my best friend," the old woman said, "Though some tea sounds nice."

"John still proposing?" Clara asked, the sound of the machines working in the background.

"Every Friday for the past twenty years," the woman sounded like she was smiling.

"Doesn't it make you sad Mary?" Clara asked.

"It did at first," the old woman, Mary, admits, "But now I realize that I get to relive the best thing that ever happened to me every Friday for the rest of my life."

The door rang as another customer walked in.

"Shut up Pan," she said, waving a dismissive hand at Pandora's story, "Let's watch this."

Rose looked at Mary for the first time. She was as beautiful in her old age as she must have been in her youth and looked as though she had fallen out of the 1950's.

The old man, John, looked rougher, like he'd seen horrible things but fought for the woman he was carefully walking to now. "Mary," he began, his voice as rough as his appearance, "You know, we've known each other for a long while. We've been through many troubles, adventures, and my best friend. We've stuck together through thick and thin. Now, I would like to ask you, with God and this coffee shop as my witnesses; Mary Morstan, will you marry me?"

Mary's smile had grown wider and wider with his every word. Now she nodded. "I was wondering why you didn't ask sooner," she replied.

Rose let a tear slide down her cheek at the look of pure happiness on the old mans face. When he slid the ring on Mary's finger, and she turned to show it off, her smile faltered. Rose could see the slight sadness in her eyes.

Pandora let go of a small sob next to her. Rose turned; the smaller girl, was allowing the tears to run freely down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Pan?" She asked, "Pandora?"

Pandora turned towards her and murmured, "That's how Charlie proposed to me." Another tear rolled down her cheek, emphasizing how much she loved her now departed fiancé. "We were in the coffee shop where we first met. He just got down on one knee and confessed how much he loved me. I of course said yes, he was the best thing that had ever happened to me."

"I'm so sorry," Rose said, "I really didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not your fault," Pandora said, "It really isn't."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Rose offered, "We can go back to my place and eat ice cream."

Pandora shot her a small smile. "I like ice cream," she said timidly.

Nearly an hour later, the two girls were curled up on Rose's bed with large bowls of chocolate ice cream. Each ice cream was coated in peanut butter, Nutella, chocolate syrup, caramel sauce, and rainbow sprinkles. Pandora, though still somewhat sulky, was now at least smiling.

"If you don't mind my asking," she said, "How did you meet your Doctor fellow? From the way you talk about him it must have been exciting."

Rose bit her lip, she really hadn't spoken about the Doctor much past his name and the fact that her loved a good adventure. "Do you believe in aliens?" She asked slowly.

Pandora looked taken aback, but nodded.

"Good, 'cause they play a huge part in my story," Rose said, "It all started on a normal day. I was working in a shop at the time..."

Over the next three hours Rose told Pandora all of her adventures with her Doctor, ending in the Torchwood basement. Her cheek pressed against a wall, sobbing her eyes out for her lost love.

"Wow," Pandora breathed when Rose finished, "That's so much more than what I had with Charlie. We met in a coffee shop and traveled together for a few years, but none of our adventures ended in near death experiences."

Rose smiled. "Are you naming your son Charlie?" She asked.

"Yes, his name with be Charlie Johnathan O'Malley," Pandora replied, "Charlie like his dad, Johnathan like his granddad. I decided he should have Charlie's last name; after all, we were going to get married."

"Sarah-Jane Jacqueline Tyler and Charlie Jonathan O'Malley," she mused, "I bet they'll be great friends growing up."

"Of course they will," Pandora said, but Rose couldn't see the suddenly sad look on her face.

* * *

**Now I'm going to do a sequel that follows the life of Sarah-Jane. I'm just wondering whether I should make it twelve chapters with one dedicated to each regeneration or letters she writes to her family. Vote on which one you'd like to see. **

**~Criminal**


End file.
